List of programs broadcast by BET
This is a list of current and upcoming programming on BET (Black Entertainment Television). Current programming Original programming Dramas *''Tales'' (2017) *''In Contempt'' (2018)'' *''The Family Business'' (2018) *''American Soul'' (2019) *''Games People Play'' (2019) Comedies *''The Comedy Get Down'' (2017) *''Boomerang'' (2019) Docu-series *''Death Row Chronicles'' (2018) Reality *''The BET Life Of...'' (2015) *''Gucci Mane & Keyshia Ka'oir The Main Event'' (2017) *''The Grand Hustle'' (2018) *''Hustle in Brooklyn'' (2018) *''RAQ Rants'' (2018) *''Ladies' Night'' (2019) Competition shows *''Black Card Revoked'' (2018) Talk shows *''Mancave'' (2018) Sports shows *''Roc Nation Sports Live Boxing'' (2015) Award shows *''BET Awards'' (2001) *''Celebration of Gospel'' (2001) *''BET Hip Hop Awards'' (2006) *''BET Honors'' (2008) *''Black Girls Rock!'' (2010) *''The Players' Awards'' (2015) Acquired programming *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2014) *''Martin'' (2015) *''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' (2015) *''Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns'' (2016) *''A Different World'' (2018) *''Black-ish'' (2018) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' (2008–11; 2014; 2019) *''Living Single'' (2019) Upcoming programming Scripted dramas *''First Wives Club'' (Fall 2019) *''The Oval'' (TBA) *''Street Dreams'': drama (TBA) Scripted comedies *''Benched'': comedy-drama (6 episodes) (TBA) *''Twenties'' (TBA) Docuseries *''CopWatch America'' (TBA) Competition shows *''The Next Big Thing'' (July 9, 2019) Former programming Original programming Dramas *''Black Panther'' (2011) *''Being Mary Jane'' (2013–19) *''Rebel'' (2017) *''The Quad'' (2017–18) *''Hit the Floor'' (2018) TV movies/specials *''BET News Justice for Us: A BET Town Hall Live'' (2014) *''Madiba'' (2017) *''The New Edition Story'' (2017) *''The Bobby Brown Story'' (2018) Music *''106 & Gospel'' (2009) *''106 & Park Prime'' (2003–04) *''106 & Park'' (2000–14) *''The 5ive'' (2007) *''Access Granted'' (2001–10) *''All'' (1991–2000) *''AM @ BET'' (2000–01) *''BET After Dark'' (2004–07) *''BET.COM Countdown'' (2001-06) *''BET:iNY'' (2000–02) *''BET Now'' (2003–08) *''BET Start'' (2002–05-06) *''BET: Uncut'' (2001–06) *''BET's Top 25'' (2001–08) *''BET Next'' (2000–06) *''Black Entertainment Music'' *''Bobby Jones Gospel'' (1980–2016) *''The Center'' (2003–07) *''The Deal'' (2008–10) *''Hits: From the Streets'' (1999–2003) *''Hotwyred'' (2006) *''Jam Zone''/''Cita's World'' (1997–2003) *''Joyful Noise'' (2016–17) *''Lift Every Voice'' (1999–2017) *''Midnight Love'' (1985–2005) *''One Shot'' (2016–17) *''Planet Groove'' (1996–99) *''The Pull Up'' *''Rap City'' (1989–2008) *''Video Gospel'' (1989, 2000–05, 2010–11) *''Video LP'' (1986–93) *''Video Soul'' (1981–96) *''Video Vibrations'' (1984–97) *''Videolink'' (1997–2000, 2001–02) Special events *''Notarized'' (1999–2014) *''Rip the Runway'' (2005–13) *''Spring Bling'' (1997–2010) *''A Very BET Christmas'' (2010–11) Entertainment series *''BET Style'' *''The Black Carpet'' News series *''BET Nightly News'' *''Don't Sleep!'' *''Screen Scene'' (1990–97) Reality/competition series *''About The Business'' (2016) *''Baldwin Hills'' (2007–09) *''Brothers to Brutha'' (2008) *''The Center'' (2002–07) *''Chasing Destiny'' (2016) *''College Hill'' (2004–09) *''ComicView'' (1992–2008, 2014) *''Coming to the Stage'' (2003) *''Criminals at Work'' (2016) *''DeSean Jackson: Home Team'' (2015) *''The Family Crews'' (2010–11) *''The Gary Owen Show'' (2016) *''Harlem Heights'' (2009) *''Hell Date'' (2007–08) *''How I'm Living'' (2001–03) *''Ink, Paper, Scissors'' (2016) *''Iron Ring'' (2008) *''It's a Mann's World'' (2015) *''Just Keke'' *''Keyshia & Daniel: Family First'' (2012) *''Keyshia Cole: All In'' (2015) *''Keyshia Cole: The Way It Is'' *''The Michael Vick Project'' (2010) *''Music Moguls'' (2016) *''Nellyville'' (2014–15) *''Punk'd'' (2015) *''Real Husbands of Hollywood'' (2013–16) *''Sunday Best'' (2007–15) *''Testimony'' (2000–04) *''Tiny and Toya'' (2009–10) *''Trey Songz: My Moment'' (2010) *''The Westbrooks'' (2015) *''The Xperiment'' (2015) Game shows *''Triple Threat'' (1992–93) *''Take the Cake'' (2007) Situation comedies *''The Game'' (2011–15) *''Hey Monie!'' (2003) *''Let's Say Together'' (2011–14) *''Reed Between the Lines'' (2011) *''Second Generation Wayans'' (2013) *''Somebodies'' (2008) *''Zoe Ever After'' (2016) *''50 Central'' (2017) Sports programming *''BET's MAAD Sports'' (1998–2000) *''Black College Football'' (1981–2005) *''Daily Sports Break Guy'' Talk shows *''The Mo'Nique Show'' (2009–11) *''Oh, Drama!'' (2000–01) *''Personal Diary'' *''Teen Summit'' (1989–2002) *''The Rundown with Robin Thede'' (2017–18) Children's shows *''The Fabulous Reggae Dogs'' (1995) *''Story Porch'' (1992–96) Syndicated programming Situation comedies *''227'' (2004–06) *''Amen'' (2002–04) *''Benson'' (1995–97; 2001–04) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2017) *''City Guys'' (2010) *''Cosby'' (2006–08) *''The Cosby Show'' (2004–07) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (2008) *''Eve'' (2016) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2018) *''Family Feud'' (2014) *''Family Matters'' (2009–14) *''Fatherhood'' (2008–09) *''George Lopez'' (2017) *''Girlfriends'' (2004–11) *''Good Times'' (2001–03) *''Half and Half'' (2008–09) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (2004–05) *''The Hughleys'' (2005–06) *''In the House'' (2016) *''In Living Color'' (2005–07) *''Instant Mom'' (2014) *''The Jeffersons'' (2001–04) *''Lugar Heights'' (2007–12) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (2008) *''Moesha'' (2013–14) *''My Wife and Kids'' (2011–14) *''One on One'' (2008–10) *''The Parkers'' (2011–13) *''Roc'' (1990s; 2003–05) *''Sanford'' (1991-2008) *''Sanford and Son'' (2002–06) *''Sanford Arms'' (1991) *''Sister, Sister'' (2009–10) *''Smart Guy'' (2008–09) *''Soap'' (2000–03) *''Sparks'' (1998–2000) *''Thea'' (1994–98; 2008) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (2006–08; 2014–16) *''What's Happening!!'' (1990s) *''What's Happening Now!!'' (1990s) Dramas *''Black&SexyTV'' (2015) *''Scandal'' (2013–17) *''Soul Food'' (2004–05) *''The Wire'' (2006–08) News parody/satire *''Dish Nation'' (2016) Talk shows *''Montel Williams (2008-09)'' *''The Queen Latifah Show'' (2014–15) *''The Real'' (2014–17) *''The Wendy Williams Show'' (2009–17) Children's shows *''Just Jordan'' *''Romeo!'' *''True Jackson, VP'' (2009) References Category:Lists Category:Black Entertainment Television shows Bet